


The Devil Dragon Hybrid

by RoseWolfz96



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Devils, Dragons, M/M, Omega Clark, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWolfz96/pseuds/RoseWolfz96
Summary: CrashNightwing kick out the air vent cover and jump out on to the lab floor. He was investing word of an illegal lab that was stilling people off the street to experiment on. Not just anyone, but supernatural, so the cops won’t do anything about it, so Dick decided that he would. Dick smell the air smelling cleaner, meds, and fear in this lab. He walk to the only computer in the room in between to doors with a door on the opposite wall going out to the hallway.Dick boot up the computer hacking into it downloading all of the info on a flash drive. He flicked though documents looking for anything in the lab that he had to get out now when he saw it, the only three occupants of this lab, one as Jason who him and Bruce thought was dead, a boy who they claim to be Bruce’s son, and superman, or was superman.





	The Devil Dragon Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic I'm posting on here. It is not beta and I may make references to many different fandoms but they are not part of this world.

_Crash_

     Nightwing kick out the air vent cover and jump out on to the lab floor. He was investing word of an illegal lab that was stealing people off the street to experiment on. Not just anyone, but supernatural, so the cops won’t do anything about it, so Dick decided that he would. Dick smell the air smelling cleaner, meds, and fear in this lab. He walk to the only computer in the room in between to doors with a door on the opposite wall going out to the hallway.

     Dick boot up the computer, hacking into it, downloading all of the info on a flash drive. He flicked though documents looking for anything in the lab that he had to get out now when he saw it, the only three occupants of this lab, one is Jason who him and Bruce thought was dead, a boy who they claim to be Bruce’s son, and superman, or was superman. It was no secret in the supernatural world that Bruce was a rare type of were-dragon called skuggadauði, or shadow death in Icelandic, so rare that he could get away with turning anyone or even rape as long as he got the victim pregnant. Bruce only turn Dick, Jason, and now the new Robin, Tim, after they begged him for months, or in Dicks case, years and his dragon made him cave everytime.

     They thought that the Joker killed Jason but now it looks like he faked Jay‘s death and sold him the the lab for money. The boy was produce from sperm that they somehow got of Bruce and had one of the lab assistant mother him. Superman, or Clark Kent, they dug up his graved in the dead of night hoping to dissect his body to find that he was alive, just barely, with a shit ton of enchantments on him. It took them months to get them all off to see what he really was, and it looked like he was lied to in away. He did have alien DNA in him, but it was a thought to be extent type of sun/air dragon, but also half devil which they have no ideal of how that happen. His "invincible ability“ was due to these enchantments which had a extremely high powered devil signature on it and the rest of his ability was from his magic coming through in anyway to keep it from killing him.

     They had him for almost a year and once the enchantments came off he started to change but they would not let him due to lack of room. They also believe that he was an Omega because he seems to go though heats four times a year during the solstice and equinoxes like most omaga. Looks like they been thinking about breeding him but can‘t agree on how to go about it, plus he was a virgin and kept him that way for now because they are afraid that he may lose some of his ability once they did.

     Either way they all needed to get out, tonight. Nightwing once finish downlodi everything else, stood up and walked to the door on the right were Jason was in and enters in the code for that room. He entered to see Jay chained up to the wall coved in piss, wearing srubs and staring at Dick with his mouth gag. Due to not being allowed to change Jason now looks to be about Bruce‘s real age. Dick walked up to him and ungaged him.

    "Can you walk?“

     "Is it really you?“ Jason replied to Dick as soon as his mouth was free, his voice weak from disuse. Dick gave him the code phrase to show him that its was really him as he unchained him from the wall. Jason stood from the wall stretching as his bones pop.

     "Ya I can walk, they make us walk around so they don‘t have to carrie us,“ Jason replied, "Did you already get Damian and Clark out?“

     "Who is Damian?“

     Jason ran out of the room as soon as the words left Dicks‘s mouth. When Dick caught back up with him he was in the other cell kneeling next to Clark chain up to the wall the same way Jason, gaged, looking to be in his 30s and looking at Nightwing in fear as Jay talk to a huddle form by Clark‘s feet. Clark now has pointed ears, cat like pupils, sharp teeth with long cains, claws, and a furry black tail that looks to be a mix of a monkeys and cat‘s with a fluff close to the end. When Dick step closer to Jason to take a look at who he was talking to Clark growl at Dick as what now he was guessing to be the boy wimped.

     "It‘s ok, he is going to help us out of this hell. Now Damian you have to let me unchain you and Daddy so we can leave,“ Jason try to soothe the boy as Dick heard clanking.

     "I think you will need this Jay first,“ Nightwing said as he handed his lock pick kit as he got his first real look at the boy, Damian. Damian‘s blue eyes were dule, hair slightly matted, skin a sickly white, with a slight animal look about him in his dirty long shirt. He was chain to the wall only by a steel collar. The collar fell to the ground with a chunk showing a red, bruises, scab line all around his neck. Dick now feels like an ass because he just now noticed that Jason has similar lines around his wrist and ankles.

     "There, now you have let go of Daddy now so I can released him now.“ Damian reluctantly let Clark go and stood back a couple of steps keeping Dick in view as they both watch Jason release Clark.

     As soon as Clark limp away from the wall the boy lunch himself at him as Clark caught him. "Hello?“ Clark asked as he limp up to Nightwing looking behind him out into the other room.

     "I‘m Nightwing, have you heard of me?“ Dick replied as he noticed similar markings on his limbs too.

     "Yes... I heard about you when I was researching Batman,“ Clark mumble, his eye flicking around. "All right follow me,“ Nightwing order as he walk out of the room, heading to the air vent to help them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Clark new additions are like Rin's from Blue Exorcist


End file.
